Why are you back now?
by wonderland1901
Summary: Bella's father ran away when she was ten. Thirteen years later she's an FBI agent and daddy decides to come back to town. ExB AH rated t for now
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight..**

**Hi! This is my first story, hope you enjoy it!**

_**Bella's POV**_

_**FLASHBACK- 10 YEARS OLD**_

" _Why do you have to go? Don't you want to stay?", I ask. Tears flood my eyes._

" _Of course I want to stay Bells. I just can't. I'm so sorry baby girl.", Daddy kisses my cheek then picks up his suitcases. He sighs sadly before walking out the door. _

_I sit on the floor and cry. My daddy left my mom and I. He doesn't love us anymore. What did I do wrong? Did I say something I wasn't supposed to? Did Daddy just not care anymore?_

_**END**_

Those questions ran through my mind everyday for the past thirteen years. I'm twenty three now. A lot of things have changed since I was ten. I grew my hair out. It's now to the middle of my back. My Mom had my baby brother nine months after Dad left. His name is Emmett. He's...He's Emmett. That's the only way to really explain him. He's upset that he never got to meet our Dad, but he powers through it. The most recent things to happen are I got married. Just over a year ago I married the most amazing person in the whole world, Edward Anthony Masen. Now, I'm five months pregnant with our baby. We decided against finding out the sex. We wanted to be surprised the first time we saw the baby.

I'm an FBI agent. Well, I sorta am... Right now I just help with missions over the radio. I can't really fight the bad guys with a baby in my womb. Edward is a lawyer. He deals with the criminals that I bring in. Drug lords, murderers, rapists...You get it. I definitely don't deal with speeding and parking tickets.

" Bella! When are you coming over?", my brother screamed through the phone.

" Jeez Em, lower your voice. Edward and I will be over once Edward gets home. So probably half an hour.", I told him. I wandered into the kitchen and pulled out a bag of pretzels.

" Well tell Edward to hurry up. Rose, Jazz and Ali are here. They finally get to meet you.", those were Emmett's friends. Rosalie and Jasper Hale were twins. Alice Brandon was an only child.

" Well I can't tell him to hurry up because you are hogging up my cell phone with all these calls.", I tease.

" I'm sorry I miss my sister! I mean c'mon, the last time you visited was like two weeks ago.", Em pouted.

" I was out of town Emmett. You do know I still work right?", I laugh.

" Why? I mean Eddie injected you with his baby. Why don't you just stop working?", He asks.

" 'Cause Emmett. The neighbors are annoying as shit and I don't want to be alone all day. Plus, I love my job. I don't want to quit.", I shrugged even though he couldn't see it.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah... Hey...Can you bring over cake? I mean you've got all that preggo girl food and mom won't give me any so...Please.", he begs. I laugh, mom put Emmett on a diet since he eats all the groceries in less than a day. Not that he's fat, but he's all muscle.

" First of all, I don't have any cake. Second, mom would be pissed if I brought you junk food.", I ate another pretzel.

" Whatev's... I guess I'll see you soon. Love you.", he sighs.

" Love you too baby bro.", I chuckle and end the call.

Twenty minutes later I'm sitting on the couch watching _Remember Me. _Of course it's just the beginning of the movie and my hormones are kicking in. I've been crying since the opening scene.

" Bella, you know this movie makes you cry.", Edward says from behind me. I hadn't heard him come in so I jumped and almost peed myself. I get up and kiss him before slapping him on the chest for scaring me. He laughs and lays his hand on my round stomach. The baby kicks right where his hand is.

" Hi.", I whisper. He smirks at me.

" Hey...How was your day off?", he asks.

" Boring, how was work.", I ask in return. He shrugs.

" Ah, the usual. I put all the bad guys away. Gotta make the world safe for our little one.", he bends down and kisses my stomach. Five minutes later we were on our way to my mom's house. Emmett hugged the shit out of me. Edward had to pry him off and remind him of the baby. Yep, just the ordinary day in the Cullen household. Well...until dessert.

**So what did you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry for the long ass wait. Here's your chapter.**

**~!~**

_**Bella's POV**_

Mom took a deep breath. We were just about to start eating our dessert.

" Mom what's going on?", I put my fork down.

" Bella, Em, there's something you two need to know.", She took another breath. " I'm seeing someone. It's a little complicated though. We have a history and there's a few things that you both will probably hate me for."

" Maybe we should do this after the kids go home Mom.", I suggested.

" No, if I don't do this now, I'll lose my courage.", she got up. She went to the front door and pulled it open. There was a man standing there. One I'd recognized from family reunions, photo albums, memories. My Uncle Carlisle Cullen. My father's brother.

" Uncle Carlisle?", Em and I said at the same time. He sheepishly stepped inside.

" What the hell is going on Mom?", I ask. Edward rubs circles on my back.

" Charlie isn't you and Emmett's father. That's why he left. I'd found out I was pregnant, and I couldn't take it anymore. I told him that he wasn't you and Em's father.", She looks to the ground.

" W-what? Daddy left because you told him I wasn't his kid? Of course I'm his kid! We have the same eyes!", I yelled.

" You can get your eyes from any biological part of family Bella. You do have his eyes, but you aren't his biological daughter.", She takes Uncle Carlisle's hand. " When I was twenty three I had an affair. Charlie and I'd been married since we were eighteen. I was getting bored. I had gotten drunk and woke up next to a man. That man is your biological father. Then I fell in love with him. Ten years we had the affair until I got pregnant with Emmett. He thought Emmett was Charlie' s. Bella, Em, Carlisle is your father."

No one was speaking. The breathing was light and could barely be heard. I had tears streaming down my face. Emmett was just sitting there stunned. Ali,Rose and Jazz were sitting awkwardly.

" Maybe we should go. Yeah, it's time to go." The three got up and left, pushing past Carlisle. I put my head in my hands.

" Bella, remember, you need to stay calm. The baby.", Edward reminded me. I wiped my tears away and stood up. Edward followed me.

" I'm going home. I-I'll call you.", I didn't even tell her I love her.

" Bella! Can I sleep over at your house?", Emmett asks. I nod my head. He grabs his coat and we head out. I hear Mom crying and Unc- my father comforting her.

" We were going to name the baby Charlie if it was a boy.", I said while rubbing my stomach.

" We can still name it Charlie. He was your father until you were ten.", Edward puts his hand where the baby was kicking.

We go to sleep, Emmett's snores coming through the walls, crickets chirping... I dream of Charlie, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and my baby.

**~!~**

**Sorry again for the long wait.**


End file.
